Fairy Tail's Aura Dragon v2
by Mechanaruto95
Summary: Naruto and Lucy Heartfilia, children of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. When an old friend of Layla's returns and try's to help the sick woman, what will become of the two blondes? watch as they become two of the strongest celestial mages of Fiore and the Fairy Tail Guild.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to Fairy Tail's Aura Dragon. This story will be a bit different than the original version I had up. In this version, Naruto will be Lucy's older brother. He will be about the same age as Erza and Mira maybe a year older. Naruto will still learn Aura dragon slaying magic but he will be a celestial mage as well.**

* * *

In a small little section of the land of Fiore, there lives a family. This family was widely known across Fiore, this was the Heartfilia family. The first was Jude Heartfilia, owner of the Heartfilia Konzern. Then there was his wife, Layla Heartfilia, celestial spirit mage. Next were their two kids, Naruto and Lucy Heartfilia. The four lived in a large mansion that could easily house hundreds of people. There were maids, butlers, cooks, and other workers moving about the residence trying to do their jobs.

The four family members were currently standing in Jude's office with the oldest three yelling back and forth while Lucy played with her blue gem necklace.

"I will not marry someone I have never met before and that I am not happy being with!" Naruto yelled at his father. Naruto would be the one to take over the job once Jude retired. Jude kept trying to arrange marriages with heiresses to other famous and wealthy businesses in order to keep the Heartfilia name strong. Every time Naruto refused each and every attempt to set him up with someone.

"I am your father and you will do as I say. You are only ten years old, there is nothing you can do to stop me." Jude replied growing angrier with his son.

"You will not force my son to do something he doesn't want to do Jude. Naruto-kun knows what it means to love someone and I will not force him into some marriage." Layla replied as she poked her finger into Jude's chest. Jude was angry from the start of the conversation with his son not listening to him. With Layla poking his chest and siding with their son over her husband pushed Jude over the edge.

Jude pushed Layla away from him causing the blond woman to fall backwards into the floor. Naruto was instantly beside her trying to make sure she was ok. She started coughing real bad, and ended up coughing up some blood. "Kaa-san, are you ok?" Naruto asked as he noticed the blood.

"I am fine Naruto-kun." Layla replied with a smile but the blond didn't buy it.

"You shouldn't even be out of bed yet kaa-san. The doctors haven't even cleared you to be up and moving yet." Naruto replied as Layla started coughing again.

Naruto looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps on the floor and looked up to see Lucy running at their father. She started hitting Jude with her little arms which only seemed to anger him more. Jude grabbed Lucy's arms and smacked her face causing her to fall into Naruto's arms as he caught her before she could hit the ground. Seeing the hand print on Lucy's face caused Naruto to let out a small growl.

Naruto loved his family, even his father. But seeing what he had just did to his mother and sister caused him to start rethinking that. His mother and sister were everything to the young blond boy. He loved the both of them more than anything else and would gladly give up his own life if it meant keeping them safe. Naruto always listened to everything his mother said and always was the protective big brother when it came to his little sister. Seeing both of them hurt by his father made him decide that the three of them needed to get away from the man. Naruto sat Lucy down beside his mother before he stood and walked over to Jude.

Jude started to swing at Naruto, but was stopped when a chain latched onto his wrist shocking the other three people in the room as it appeared from a magic circle at the blonde's hand. "You will never touch my kaa-san or imoto like this ever again." Naruto said before the chain threw Jude across the room and into a wall before disappearing as Naruto helped his mother and sister to their feet.

"Go and pack your bags kids." Layla said as the two kids nodded and left before she turned to her husband. "I love you Jude, I really do. But you aren't the same man I fell in love with back in Love and Lucky." She paused as another fits of coughs started. "My kids mean more to me than anything else in the world and I will do whatever it takes to make sure they are safe for as long as I remain in this world." Layla finished before going to pack her things as well.

-XXX-

It had been about a week since the three left the mansion to start their own lives away from Jude. They were traveling slow as Layla wasn't able to move very fast. She kept telling the kids she was fine but Naruto knew better than that. His mother was getting worse with each and every day and there was nothing that he could do about it. The three Heartfilia family members had been staying in a hotel for the past few days so Layla could rest a bit. Lucy had stayed in the room with her so she could keep an eye on her sick mother.

Naruto had taken it upon himself to get small jobs here and there as the three traveled to try and help with the things they needed. Sure they still had quite a bit of money that Layla had taken when the three left, but Naruto knew that wouldn't last forever. As Naruto finished wiping down the last table of the restaurant he was working in, he heard the bell on the door ring.

"I'm sorry but we're closed for the day." Naruto said with a smile as he turned around. When he saw Lucy standing there, his smile instantly vanished as he saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Luce?"

"Its kaa-san, she won't wake up no matter how much I try to wake her up." Lucy said as her tears started to fall.

After Naruto yelled a quick goodbye to the restaurant owner, he picked his little sister up and placed her on his back as he started running. He ran as fast as he could while dodging other people and making sure Lucy didn't fall off his back. He made it to the hotel and quickly ran up the stairs to the floor that the three were staying on. He made it to their room and placed Lucy down and did his best to check on his mother.

He wasn't sure how to properly check her, but he could at least tell she was still breathing. After finding out she was still breathing, he knew he needed to get help and quickly. "Stay here with kaa-san Lucy. I am going to try and find help for her." Naruto said as she nodded. Before Naruto could move for the door, he was stopped by a voice from seemingly nowhere.

-XXX-

In the skies over Fiore, a large, dark blue scaled dragon was flying through the air. It had four powerful looking legs, gold eyes, and razor sharp teeth. The top of the dragon was covered in dark, blue scales while the underside of the dragon was covered in white. On the back of the dragon, sitting near the dragon's head, was a woman. She was dressed in a white kimono with different symbols that looked like the constellations. She had hazel eyes, long black hair, and pale white skin.

The two flew in silence before the dragon spoke. "What did you bring me out here for Lillian?" the large dragon asked. "You know I need to be looking for someone to pass my magic onto. Igneel, Metalicana, and the others have already began passing on their teachings for years now and I still haven't found anyone to pass mine on to."

"Calm down Daiki. I know how important passing on your magic is. That's why I have brought you out this way. I have an old friend who has two kids and I think her boy would be someone you could pass your magic onto." Lillian replied as the dragon accepted her answer.

"Where is this friend of yours at then?" Daiki asked looking forward to seeing if this boy was worthy of possessing his aura dragon magic.

"Their home is that way but I sense the three in a town not far from here in that direction." Lillian replied to the dragon as he took off flying through the air. After about another ten minutes of flying, the dragon and woman pair floated above a town looking around. The two were disguised by some of the woman's magic so they wouldn't be noticed.

"So where exactly is this friend of yours?" the dragon asked once again. It was silent for a few minutes as Lillian looked around. When she finally found a familiar energy signature, she got off the dragon and started floating in the air beside him.

"Something's not right, come on Daiki." Lillian said as the dragon was surrounding by a glowing light that shrunk into a small ball and floated beside her as the two floated down to the hotel. The dragon and woman floated outside the window as they watched what was going on inside the room. Lillian was shocked to see her friend in such a state and decided to see if she could help.

"You don't need to get any help little one." Lillian said as she revealed herself as she floated through the window.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he pulled Lucy behind him and stood in front of his mother.

"I am not here to hurt you. Your mother is an old friend of mine. My name is Lillian and I am one of the Spirit King's most trusted servant's. This is Daiki, the aura dragon." Lillian introduced the two as a dragon's head appeared for a quick moment before disappearing again. "What is wrong with your mother?"

"She has been like this for close to a month now and no one knows what is happening to her. Can you please help our kaa-san?" Naruto asked with hope.

" _About a month? The eclipse gate! I heard that she had to use her own power in place of Aquarius's so that must be what is affecting her."_ Lillian thought to herself before looking at the two young blond children. "I can't promise anything for sure but I may be able to help your mother if the three of you come with us back to the spirit world for a few days. I will have some of the celestial spirits look over her and see if they can help her."

"We'll do anything if it means that kaa-san will get better." Lucy said with a smile as Naruto nodded in agreement.

Lillian walked over near the three and placed her hand on Layla's arm. "Just hold on children." Once the kids had ahold of Lillian, the five disappeared.

* * *

 **This isn't as long as the chapters will be but they will get longer starting next chapter. Yes Layla will be alive during this story. Jude won't act like he did in this chapter during the whole story. He will change sometime after the Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord Arc. And before anyone says that Layla died due to her disease she got from opening the eclipse gate, it never mentioned that her disease was incurable. Naruto will have aura dragon slaying, he will have the nine tailed beasts as celestial spirits, and maybe chain make magic. Lucy will have her original spirits and definitely chain make magic. Let me know if Naruto should in fact learn chain make?**

 **Also, I should let everyone know now that I won't be writing out the training. I like to keep people waiting and guessing as to what will happen until I decide to write it out. The story won't start off right with canon either. There is a poll on my profile that will only be up for another day or two max. Depending on which two girls win the poll, I have a chapter or two that will take place before canon starts. Not sure when the next update will be. Anyways, leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter. The poll is closed and the two girls to be paired with Naruto for this story will be Juvia and Mirajane. I will more than likely take out the small arc where Lucy got Virgo and just let her have the maiden from the start. Just because in my opinion, that arc wasn't much to see. Not much else to really say other than I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Aura dragon's roar!" Naruto shouted as he unleashed one of the attacks taught to him by Daiki. He had been training for six years so far along with his little sister. Naruto, Lucy, and Layla had come to the spirit world with Lillian and Daiki so Layla could be looked at and hopefully cured of her illness. Lillian and the other spirits were able to cure the blond of her sickness and had started training the younger two blonds shortly afterwards.

While it had been six years in the area of the spirit world they were in, back in Earthland, it had only been three years. Lillian had brought them to this little 'pocket dimension' as she called it so they would have more time to train with their magic powers. Lillian had been training Lucy and Naruto in celestial magic, Daiki had been training Naruto to use the dragon slayer magic, and Layla had been teaching them how to use the chain make magic that the two got from her side of the family.

"Very well done Naruto. Your dragon slayer magic is coming along nicely. You have really impressed me with how far you have come in just a short amount of time." Daiki said from his spot behind the blond male.

"Thank you Daiki. May I ask you something?" Naruto asked as he turned to face the large dragon.

"Go ahead." The dragon replied.

"Why did you choose me to pass your teachings on to?" Naruto asked as he stared at the dragon.

Daiki was quiet for several minutes before he began to speak. "Part of the reason is because you remind me so much of myself. You always put others first and you care a lot about your family just like I did." Daiki said with a bit of a sadden voice that Naruto noticed. But before he could comment on it, Daiki continued.

"The other part is because I believe you have what it takes to help protect the world from the darkness that is coming. I, along with Igneel and the others are training a child each to master our dragon slayer magic. You and the others will each be trained by a dragon as well as have a dragon lacrima planted in your bodies to help with your magic. This will allow you to use dragon force at will and help in the upcoming fights. We dragons don't have much time left in this world which is why we need someone to learn our magic. The other kids will need someone to guide them during the hard times that will come, and I believe you will be the one to lead them and help them." Daiki finished having discussed with Naruto about the other dragons and the growing evil before.

"If I may ask, where is your family?" Naruto asked and immediately regretted it as he saw the look on the dragon's face.

"They were slain a few hundred years ago. My mate and children were slain before me during the dragon wars years ago. I don't have much time left in this world and I look forward to my time to go and be with my family once again." Daiki explained before looking back to the blond. "Now, let's continue your training."

-XXX-

It had been eight years in the spirit world and four years in the real world since Naruto had learned about Daiki's family. Naruto, now seventeen, was walking down a dirt road with his mother and sister as they were nearing a town. Naruto now stood at an even six foot tall with spiky blond hair and a green gem necklace around his neck. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a holder for his celestial keys, a plain orange shirt, a pair of black shoes, and a jacket made of blue dragon scales given to him by Daiki before the large dragon's death.

Lucy, now fifteen, stood at five feet and four inches. Her blond hair was slightly pass her shoulder blades and held together in a single ponytail and had her blue gem necklace around her neck. She had a blue skirt that reached mid-thigh with a brown belt holding her celestial spirit keys and a whip. She also wore a plain pink t-shirt and black leather high-heeled boots that stopped just below her knees.

Layla had gotten better over the years thanks to the celestial spirits. She had let her hair grow out and it now reached down to her mid back and she allowed it to flow freely. She was wearing a light blue sundress with a pair of sandals.

"So where are we going kaa-san?" Naruto asked as he followed his mother.

"You two said you wanted to join a guild right?" She asked getting a nod from both the younger blonds. "Well, we are headed to magnolia town to see a friend of mine. We did a few joint jobs back when I was still in my old guild before I met your father." Layla told them.

"What guild is it kaa-chan?" Lucy asked.

Before Layla could reply, the three heard a couple loud roars. They looked around to find where it was coming from when they saw a dust cloud rise up from inside the forest. The three quickly took off to see if anyone was hurt and to see if they could help. As they made it through the forest, they came to a clearing with three large beasts standing in front of two white haired girls. The first looked to be around Naruto's age and was wearing a gothic looking outfit and holding her left arm close to her.

The second looked to be about the same age as Lucy and was wearing a short, dark red dress with a white a white collar and bow. The younger of the two was standing in front of the other and looked to be trying to communicate with one of the beasts. The beast raised its arm and went to swing at the girl.

"Naruto, go! Lucy and I will get the girls back away from the beasts." Layla yelled to her son who rushed forward in a blue blur, intercepting the swing with his arm.

"You really shouldn't be picking on girls big guy, especially two as cute as these." Naruto said getting a blush from the two girls before Lucy and Layla used their chain make to pull the two girls to safety.

"Are you two ok? Do you have any serious injuries?" Layla asked as she looked to the two white haired females.

"I think my arm is broke but that is it other than being a little tired." The oldest replied.

"I am fine but we need to save our brother." The younger one said with worry as she looked back to the blond boy as he attacked and defended against the three beasts.

"What do you mean save your brother?" Lucy asked.

"My siblings and I use take over magic. My brother tried using his take over on one of the beasts but lost control. He is the one in the middle and if we don't change him back soon, he will be like that forever. We just need to knock him out and he will go back to normal." The older one explained as she tried to stand up but was stopped by Layla.

"Lucy, go tell Naruto about this and help him get their brother back. Try and make it quick so we can get this kids back to their guild." Layla told her daughter as she noticed the guild mark on the oldest girl's thigh.

-XXX-

Naruto dodged and weaved in between attacks as he fought against the three beasts. For the moment, he just wanted their attention kept on him while his mother and sister checked on the other two girls. One of the beasts swung its arm down to strike the blond, but Naruto was pulled out of the way by a chain. He landed next to his sister as she began talking.

"We need to knock the one in the middle out. He is a mage that uses take over and lost control and his the brother to the girls. The other two can be dealt with any way but kaa-chan wants us to hurry so we can get them some medical treatment." Lucy explained as she watched the three beasts get closer.

"Are they sure the one in the middle is their brother?" Naruto asked not wanting to hurt the wrong beast.

"Yeah, they haven't taken their eyes of him since we moved them." Lucy replied as she watched Naruto unhook the red celestial key with the number four on it.

"Open, gate of the Yonbi, Son Goku!" Naruto shouted as a large, four tailed monkey appeared in a flash of red light.

"What do you need Naruto?" the monkey asked as he looked at the three beasts.

"I need the middle beast knocked out please while we deal with the other two. He is a mage who lost control of his magic." Naruto told the monkey who nodded before rushing forward and knocking the beast backwards away from the others.

"So how are we going to do this nii-san?" Lucy asked.

"Since kaa-san wants to get the girls some medical treatment, we need to finish this quickly. So one attack and take them both out at once." Naruto replied as he stepped up next to his sister.

Lucy knew what he meant by one attack and started focusing her magic into her left hand as Naruto focused his into his right hand. The two then held the hands they were channeling magic in back near the other's hand as a blue ball of magic energy appeared between the two.

"Unison raid: celestial lion's roar!" Lucy and Naruto yelled in unison as they shoved their hands forward. A large blue beam of energy shot forward as it took on the form of a lion's face with a golden mane. The attack impacted with the two beasts before an explosion shook the ground. After the dust settled down, both beasts were lying on the ground dead as Son Goku reappeared with an unconscious figure in his hands.

-XXX-

"Amazing. They're no older than us and they are able to perform a unison raid together." Mira said as she watched the attack.

"They have trained together for over ten years and both are strong in their own right." Layla replied to the shocked Mirajane as her kids rejoined them and Goku returned to the spirit world. "Naruto, Lucy, this is Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman Strauss." Layla introduced her kids to the Strauss siblings having learned their names while Naruto and Lucy dealt with the beasts. Lucy waved while Naruto gave them both a fox like grin causing a small pink dusting to appear on Mirajane's cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by her sister.

"Thank you for saving us." Lisanna said as she bowed slightly to the younger two blonds.

"Please, there is no need to thank us. We just did what anyone would do to help." Naruto replied as he noticed Mira still holding her arm. "Do you want me to heal them kaa-san?"

"Yes please. Having Saiken heal them would help quite a bit since her arm is broken at the elbow and dislocated at the shoulder." Layla said using what she had learned from the spirits about healing.

"Open, gate of the Rokubi, Saiken." Naruto said as he waved one of his red keys through the air and a small six tailed slug appeared next to Naruto.

"How may I help you Naruto?" the slug asked.

"Can you heal this young lady for me? Her arm is broke and her shoulder is dislocated." Naruto asked getting a nod from the slug. "This will more than likely sting a bit."

The slug moved closer to Mirajane before one of its tails moved over her arm dripping some green slime on her that sunk into her skin. Mirajane felt a sharp pain in her arm as she could feel the bones resetting and mending themselves as her arm was healed. After the slug was done and Naruto thanked him, the slug disappeared.

"Saiken can heal broken bones, open wounds and things like that but he can't remove the tiredness from your body or anything like that so just take it easy for a bit." Naruto explained getting a nod from the girl as she tried to stand but her legs gave out from being tired and was caught by Naruto.

"Let's take them back to the town so they can get their pay and then we can take them back to Magnolia Town since we are headed there anyways." Layla said getting nods from her children.

Naruto turned and got down in front of Mirajane and waited for her to get on. "Come on, I can carry you and your brother so you two can rest a bit more." Naruto said as a clone appeared and picked up Elfman as Mirajane got on his back with a small blush. "Do you need carried?" Naruto asked Lisanna.

"No thank you, I am not as tired as my siblings." Lisanna replied as the six started towards their next destination.

-XXX-

Naruto lay looking up to the sky as it began shining with stars. After the Strauss siblings had got their payment from the mayor of the town, Naruto had summoned the seven tailed beetle Chomei, to fly them back to the guild. The Strauss siblings were in awe as they flew on the large beetle on their way home. Sure the two females were able to fly with their take over magic, but it was different to be able to take the time to relax as they flew instead of being the ones doing the flying.

Naruto heard someone set down next to him and looked over to see Elfman. "What can I do for ya big guy?" Naruto asked as he went back to looking at the stars.

"I just wanted to say thank you for protecting my sisters. If either of them were to get hurt because of me, I don't know what I would do." Elfman said as he looked over to the two white haired females.

"It's not a problem, like I said before, I was just doing what I knew was right. I know how you feel wanting to protect your family but you just got to watch how far you push yourself." Naruto replied as he set up and turned to his mother. "How much longer until we get to Fairy Tail kaa-san?" Naruto asked having learned where they were going after the beast incident.

"We're coming up on Magnolia now." Layla replied as Naruto asked Chomei to set them down outside the town.

After thanking his celestial spirit, the group made their way towards the guild hall. Once they arrived, the group walked in and the Strauss siblings went their own way. Layla looked around before spotting the man she was looking for and walked over to him.

"Been a while hasn't it Makarov?" Layla asked the short man sitting on the bar.

Makarov opened one eye to see Layla standing there in front of him as his eyes widen in surprise. "Layla, it's good to see you again." Makarov said as he hopped off the bar before growing in size and hugging the blond. "Where's Jude at?"

"We haven't talked in a few years now Makarov. I just needed some time away from him as did the kids. Anyways, these two were wondering if they could join the guild." Layla said motioning towards her kids.

"What magic do they use and where would you rank them?" Makarov asked the older blond as he studied the younger two.

"Lucy here uses chain make magic and celestial magic and also as some experience with hand-to-hand combat. While she is close to becoming an s-class mage, she isn't there just yet. Naruto uses celestial magic and some chain make magic. He also uses a magic known as dragon slaying magic taught to him by the aura dragon. I would say Naruto is at the s-class mage level." Layla explained.

Makarov studied the two for a few more moments before nodding and grabbing the Fairy Tail stamp from behind the bar where he kept it while he wasn't in his office. After getting their stamps, Lucy's in pink on the back of her right hand with Naruto's being in orange on his left shoulder, the guild started partying for their newest additions. The party however was put on hold when a voice spoke from the second floor.

"You shouldn't be allowing weak members to join the guild, especially giving one an s-class rank without testing him first." A blond teen said from above the others.

"I have known Layla for years now Laxus and I trust her judgement. I am the master of this guild and what I say goes." Makarov said. As Laxus was about to say something else, Naruto cut him off.

"How about a spar then and I'll show you how strong I am." Naruto said getting a smirk from the other blond male.

"Sounds like fun pipsqueak." Laxus said before he vanished in a bolt of lightning out the doors as Naruto followed with the other guild members behind them.

* * *

 **And there is the chapter. Not sure when the next one will be out but I will try to get it out soon. I am thinking of adding in the Akatsuki in order to have more characters for Fairy Tail to fight and so I can let some of the other members have some time in the spot light since team Natsu gets most of the spot light from the anime and manga up until about the battle with Laxus or maybe even the s-class trails, well in my opinion anyways. Let me know what you think.**

 **Leave a review and let me know how I did. Peace.**


End file.
